This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this project is to optimize capillary liquid chromatography using the Agilent LC and Eksigent systems with the ABI/Sciex, ESI QSTAR, ESI-QSTAR XL instruments so that chromatographic separations followed by mass spectrometric detection and data dependent peptide sequencing can be accomplished routinely at the low femtomole level. (Additional effort and instrument time reported under Collaborative projects and other Technical Research and Development projects.)